supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miharu
How Miharu joined the Tourney Miharu was a junior at Mishima High School. She still lived, studied and trained as a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But lacking any particular goals, Miharu grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous e-mail that warned her of Heihachi's Smash Bros. intentions and the danger to her life. Miharu replied to the e-mail, but she did not receive any further messages, except for an e-mail from Mr. Game & Watch that she couldn't understand. Confused, Miharu entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to get revenge on Mr. Game & Watch. Classic Mode Ending Movie Mr. Game & Watch was knocked into quicksand by Miharu. Realizing what may happen, Miharu jumps in and pulls him out after a bit of struggling. "There you go. Now get outta here." The red head patted before Mr. Game & Watch nodded and left. A week later, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Alisa and Panda were at an amusement park. "Was that a cool roller coaster or what?" Miharu asked when they heard someone scream. They saw a fight broken out between Mitsuhide Akechi and a punk. 'Hey, let's go watch 'em!" Xiaoyu cheered but Panda protested. As the girls were heading off, Miharu wondered, "Why do people need to solve their own problems?" Character Select Screen Animation Miharu does two kung-fu strikes then says "I'm not in school now.". Special Attacks Birds Flock (Neutral) Miharu pushes her palms forward and says "Go!", damaging anyone who touches her palms. X Marks the Spot (Side) While saying "Enough of this," Miharu draws an "X" in the sky, and that "X" flies toward her opponent and does 50% damage if it hits. Phoenix Wright Flight (Up) Miharu performs a high jump. Double Sweep Kick (Down) Miharu performs two sweep kicks. Destroyer (Hyper Smash) Miharu charges her powers and yells "HERE WE GO!". She then pummels her opponent multiple times until she gets tired out, then she says "I'm tired!". Hyper Destroyer (Final Smash) Miharu gets infuriated and shouts "YOU ANGER ME!". She then continues on to pummel her opponent several times while yelling "Take that and THAT!" She finishes her opponent by sending them flying into the upper Blast Line before she says "Enough!". Victory Animations #Angry, Miharu shouts "UH-UH!" and jumps onto a button that activates a trap door beneath all of her opponents. As her opponents scream exactly how they did after being sent through a Star KO, Miharu yells "NO WAY NO HOW!". #Miharu sits down, yawns, says "I think...", yawns again, says "I'm gonna..." and falls fast asleep. She starts snoring after this. #Miharu stretches her arms while yawning, then she says "Goodnight...", she then lies down and falls asleep, followed by Miharu snoring. On-Screen Appearance Miharu bikes to her start point and jumps off saying "Okay, it's play time now!". Special Quotes *You coward! (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *Where'd you get that big axe? (When fighting Astaroth) *First impressions are important. (When fighting Reshiram or Zekrom) *Leave my old friend alone! (When fighting Ganryu) *It's been a long time, huh? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I'm just looking for Xiaoyu. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Miharu is one of the few characters that cause impact on the Results Screen after winning a Versus Mode match. In Miharu's case, she removes all of her opponents from the Results Screen by activating a trap door below them. *Miharu's ending, as well as Talim's ending, Leixia's ending, Tira's ending, and Pyrrha's, are the only endings with a quicksand scene. *There is a Girls Bravo character with her same first name set to appear in the sequel. *Miharu is one of the nine console time-release characters from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Angel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Sebastian, Unknown, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *Miharu's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the Game & Watch Gallery series mascot, Mr. Game & Watch. Her second rival in Tourney 2 is a character from Namco's Tales going by the name of Mikleo. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen